totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama University
In this brand new story brought to you by Oatmeal, ten characters are brought onto a college campus and will be forced to compete in various challenges in order to try to win one million dollars! Who will win? Who will drop out? Read and find out! Characters Guys Winston (The Sheltered One) '- Winston is a picture perfect child, he grew up the kindest child and always paid attention to his studies. He never really knew how to act in a social environment; therefore, doesn't enjoy taking risks. In his spare time, he enjoys rereading comic books and novels in order to understand every single aspect of the story. Jason '(The Slob) '''- Jason is a people person, he has many friends from all over the world. One thing that everyone knows about him is that he has very questionable hygiene. With greasy hair and skin that is almost always breaking out, it's a surprise that he's able to make friends like he does. However, he doesn't know how to shut up. Harvey (The Farmer Boy Musician) '- Harvey is a fiddle prodigy. His biggest critics are cows and roosters. He's quite the odd ball. Because he has six brothers, he only knows how to act around girls. Unfortunately, he's almost certain because of his rural attitude and nature, he'll be quite the ladies man. Martin '(The Normie) '- Martin is normal, he's an average human being. There is nothing special about him at besides the fact that he is extraordinary tall. Because he is so tall, he is unable to detract attention from him. He wants to win to help support his family and girlfriend back home. Fern '(The Mystery) '- Is he a plant? Is he an actual person? Who knows. Fern was raised in a foreign land, but has no trouble adapting to different situations. We don't know much about him. Girls Agatha '(The Leader) '- Agatha wants to be a lawyer when she grows up, so it's only natural she has a strong and demanding personality. Her personality allows her to captivate audiences with the way she speaks. Due to some hearing loss, she is unable to speak in a lowered voice. She's naturally blunt, and is willing to argue anything that she doesn't agree with. Nancy '(The Uber Fan)' - Nancy ''definitely knows the celebrities on a personal basis. She's watched every single interview about her favorite shows 'Gellin' and 'Minds of a Criminal.' She makes strong opinions based off her opinions, but is unwilling to voice them. However, she will subtweet you on her many fan accounts on Flutter and Bodybook. Riley '(The Ditz) '- Riley is a vegetarian. Why? She has no idea, it seemed to be like a popular trend. Riley is very in tune with her own personal aura. Her favorite bands are Elvis Presley, Nerdvana, and AC-BC. She hopes to win the money to start her own art gallery and drop out of college. Bertha '(The Mother) '- Bertha was a super-model. However, she had to drop out of high school in order to support her children. In order to raise money for her, she had to take up professional eating. She currently holds the world record for eating the most hotdogs in the world. Tessa '(The Friend) '- Tessa is genuinely a nice person, she is kind and everyone seems to like her. She joined Total Drama University to show the world that you can win this game without having to be deceptive or mean to any other contestants. Chapters Chapter 1